Rain !
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: Ikebukuro's lights shone under the rain and 2 enemies meet in the most unexpected way ... please read first story ! oneshot !


Rain Oneshot Ikebukuro s lights shine under the rain, and only one of the many people that was walking in the streets was enjoying his walk back home, with the hood of his black jaket covering most of his head from the rain , the name of the happiest man that heded to his apartmant and jumping on small ponds in the street was non other then Izaya Orihara .

`I love rain almost as much as I love humans .

When he notice a familiar figure .  
>`well, well if it isn`t one of the heiwajima s brother he thought will walking to none other then heiwajima yuhei , the young actor how was brother of the strongest man in Ikebukuro Shizuo heiwajima .<p>

-"Well hii ! yuhei-kun or should I say kasuka-kun~!" said the informant with his usual grin and waving his hand at the young man, Kasuka didn't show any emotion in his face but his eyes showed curiosity and a little of annoyance by the way he greeted and his grin he alwas gave, the younger brother of his worst enemy, look from at him from head to his toe to note that the informant was almost soaked by the rain and placing the umbrella in his hand over the head of Izaya's so the rain wouldn't soak him even more .

-"Why are you walking inthe middle of the rain with out an umbrella?" asked the young actor while cleaning some thing in his cheek, Izaya just looked with a little of confution by the way he acted 'I wonder if Shizou acts the same way ?' he thought and then responded to the question of the young Heiwajima .

-"Oh...I was delivering something and then it started to rain so Ihad no time to get an umbrella"after taking off the hood he started to walk along with the young brother of his worst "enemy".

While in other street of Ikebukuro was walking the stroungest man of this city with his friend and boss Tom-san -"...Have you been feeling ok Shizou ?" Asked Tom-san while stoping near a store and closing the umbrella he had in his hand.

-"yeah...Iguess..."he answered while entering the store and walking toward the the cigars -"Why the question Tom-san ?"

-"Well ...you've been quite peacefull lately "Tom-san said in a soft voice.

Shizou didn't answer to what Tom-san said until he finished buying the cigarets.

-"well there issomething ..." responded Shizuo will exiting the store and lighting the cigaret he had on hand .  
>-"Kasuka is coming for a little family reunion" a small smile come upon his face .<p>

-"so that why your so calm and not distroying have Ikebukuro" said Tom-san smiling and walking along with Shizuo .

-"yeah! and the fact that I haven't seen that damn flea aruond for a while! " respondedShizuo with a bigger smile .  
>While they were walking 2 girls, one in a yellow jacket with a hood with doggy ears and glasses with long hair and greeted with a smile while the other girl which look the same just that she had a black jacket with kitten ears and black and instead of long hair and wear glasses she had short hair and no glasses at all, her smile was small and her voice was soft and sweet instead of loud and noisy .<p>

-"Kururi , Mairu! what ...what are you doing here !" Shizuo asked to the girls that were heading toward him, with a vein poping in his head and his blood bloiling his only thought was;

`Izaya-kun your DEAD MAN ! he thought then the girls responded to his question .

-"Nee-san send a mail about Yuhei-san and-" they were cut out when the blond carry them and heading to the apartment of his worst enemy .  
>While the strongest man of Ikebukuro was stuberndly walking torward the apartment of the Informant a weird thought came to his head `IS HE ALWAY LIKE THIS! so unexpected while he was walking to Izaya s apartment this one was walking to the same and with the famous actor and brother of the blond.<p>

-"Izaya-kun" said the actor while the Informant turned to see him with his usual smile put with a bit of curiosity.  
>-"yes ?" responded the young man with reddish-brown eyes.<p>

-"do you Hate Nee-san" he s face (as allways) had no expresion wich made the Informant feel a little nit out of place .

`why is he asking this ! he turned so he didn t feel the look of those eyes that riminded him of the blond .

-"of course I do " he answered with a playful tone and trying to hide his real answer as always .

-"so why are you inviting me to your apartment ?" the actor asked again but no answered came from the informant until he hear the informant say something in a more playful and mocking tone.

-"Well if it isn t Shizuo-chan~what a counsidence to see you~!"

-"Don t fool around with me you stupid flea !" said Shizuo will puting Kururi and Mairu gently on there feet and lending them the umbrella.

-"nee~why don t you ever carry me like that Shizzy-chan~" said the informant will looking at his enemy with his usual grin .

-"the only time I ll carry you is in your funeral !"

While both older brother fighted the 2 grils were trying to calm down the blond will the young actor was pulling the informant will saying that he should stop tounghting his brother.

-"Yuhei-san !" the twins yeld and got near the actor .

-"Kasuka !" said the ex-bartender lowing down his fist .

-"Hi ! Shizuo-san " said the actor in his usual way and giving the umbrella to Izaya .

-"you don t mind if WE stay in you apartment for a while ?" Shizuo almost fall dead to hear his young brother say such words and the twins were begging to his older brother to accept .

-"go ahead and make yourself feel comfortable " said the Informant then turned to look at Shizuo who was steal frozen by what his young brother had said erlier .

-"If ..Shizuo wants to~" the twins looked at his brother with a anger .

-"let s just get inside .." said the ex-bartender and walking toward the apartment .

-"your the best nee-san!" said the twins while hugging his older brother and after that the 2 of them hugged themself to the actor that was holding one of the umbrellas, and Shizuo had no other choice to walk next to Izaya .

-"I dont know what are you trying to do but I can promise you that if you hurt Kasuka I will KILL you !"

-"Don t worry today I m not feeling like messing with you Shizuo-chan~" he answered with a grin .  
>-"Oh! and one more thing Shizuo-chan~don t distroy anything !" said the Informant while his grin disapeared and turned into a serious face .<br>The time that the twins pass with the actor was priceless to them and also the actor enjoyed it since even if his face didn t show it he was happy to see his older brother controling himself from turning in to a killing machine that could distroy anything and anyone .The night fall and it was time to get some rest , the twins and kasuka had fallen asleep in the middle of a movie.  
>-"nee ~can you carry them to my bed they ll be more comfoterble~! " said the informant while opening the door in a hallway . Shizuo didn t trust him but it was true that couch was not very comfortable so he toke the trio one by one to the queen size bed .<p>

-"why do you have a queen size bed insted of a single one ?" Shizuo asked while placing one of the girls in the bed while his brother kissed them good night.

-"because I like to have space" he answered and then walked out of the room and then started to clean the place then he started walking to his room but he was lifted .

-"and where do you think your going ?"

-"to my bedroom"

-"no your not your going to sleep with me in the couch" said the blond and then locked the Inormant in his arms.

-"Oow! that s so sweet Shizuo loves me~!" said the informant while hugging himself tightly to the blond and even tighter when he heared a lighting .

-"I LOVE you so much that I m leting you sleep in my lap an hug me when ever you like and every time your scared" he whispered into his ear and making the smaller man have shivers al over his body .

-"do you realy mean that Shizuo-chan ?" the Informant while hiding his blush from Shizuo to see , the minutes pased and there was no answered to his question and when he was about to walk away he felt a sweet and gentle kiss on his hair and a soft but strong hug and another whisper in his hear .

-"I DO LOVE YOU " said Shizuo and after a few seconds he continued -"do you love me Izaya ?"

-"I love love love love love you so much Shizuo-chan~! "

fin 


End file.
